


Jessica Jones & Mockingbird: Dry

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [52]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Mockingbird (Comic)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Jessica Jones, Angst, Awkward Peter Parker, Beating, Bigender Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Bobbi Morse, Bisexual Jessica Jones, Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Bondage, Chair Bondage, Chubby Thor (Marvel), Drunk Jessica Jones, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Embarrassed Bobbi Morse, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt Bobbi Morse, Hurt Jessica Jones, Insecure Bobbi Morse, Insecure Jessica Jones, Jessica Jones Angst, Jessica Jones Is a Mess, Jessica Jones has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Being an Asshole, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, Love, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, POV Bobbi Morse, Pansexual Peter Parker, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Peter Parker, Polyamory, Precious Peter Parker, Public Humiliation, Shame, Situational Humiliation, Social Humiliation, Substance Abuse, Wetting, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: Jessica Jones’s drinking has finally gone too far. She has disgraced herself and her loved ones. She has hurt those closest to her. With her relationship with Bobbi on the line, will Jessica be able to overcome her greatest foe yet?
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Bobbi Morse
Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507763
Kudos: 1





	Jessica Jones & Mockingbird: Dry

Bobbi fought against the restraints. It was no use. The metal chair had cuffs built into it and was bolted to the floor, forcing Bobbi to sit upright with her wrists bound to the chair’s arms and her ankles bound to the chair’s legs. Her hair loosely hung in her face, disheveled from the rough process of being apprehended and dragged there.

The door across from Bobbi opened. Light flooded into the dark room and temporarily blinded Bobbi. She squinted to see the figure of a tall, curvy blonde standing in the doorway. As she stepped in, Yelena Belova’s features became easier to see. She had a stern face, one such that even when she smiled it seemed to have a strict purpose.

“Barbara Morse,” said Yelena as she approached the chair, “Former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., doctoral biology degree, and recipient of the Mockingbird commendation.”

“Congrats,” said Bobbi dryly, “You Googled me.”

“Well first I had to run a picture of you through our facial recognition program,” said Yelena, “But after that, it was more or less a Google, yes.”

“What do you want from me?”

“You’re a freelance operative now,” explained Yelena, now bending over to be nose to nose with Bobbi, “which means you could be here on behalf of anyone. CIA, MI6, hell I’d believe it if you were working for Roxxon.”

Bobbi _was_ there on behalf of the CIA. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Natasha had gotten them the job. An agent named Auburn had gone rogue and was set to receive a powerful bioweapon from Yelena at a dock in New York. It just so happened that Bobbi bore a striking resemblance to Auburn, so once Natasha had apprehended her Bobbi took her place at the handoff.

Things hadn’t gone as planned from there. Yelena made Bobbi in a matter of minutes, took her out, and brought her to this unknown location. Bobbi still wasn’t sure how she had been made. Yelena had never met Agent Auburn, so she had no reason to recognize any difference from Bobbi.

“You’re wondering how I knew you weren’t Auburn,” said Yelena, standing up straight and pacing back and forth.

Bobbi’s eyes widened, but she said nothing.

“Please,” said Yelena, “Reading facial expressions is one of the first psychological tactics they teach us in the Red Room. I recognize your look of shame and confusion quite clearly.”

Bobbi grimaced. She didn’t like being read so easily. It felt invasive.

“Agent Auburn had something of a reputation,” explained Yelena, “She was known to be cool and collected at all times. Talking to you was like talking to a socially inept teenager.”

Bobbi bit her lip. She felt like such an idiot.

“Now,” said Yelena, drawing a hand taser from her belt, “Let’s begin.”

There was a loud slam as the door shut tightly, once again engulfing the room in darkness. Bobbi instinctively pulled at her restraints as she heard the grunts and thuds of a fist fight happening in front of her. Bobbi heard Yelena let out a loud grunt, followed by her footsteps as she sprinted across the room. Soon the lights were up and Bobbi was staring at Natasha, who was standing directly in front of her. Yelena was across the room by the light controls.

“Black Widow,” smiled Yelena, “What a pleasant surprise.”

“Have we met?” scoffed Natasha.

“Your reputation precedes you,” said Yelena, “especially in the Red Room. Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your records have been surpassed.”

“By you I take it?” said Natasha, “I’ve improved quite a bit since I set those records you know.”

“Too true,” said Yelena, attaching something to the light controls and running across the room.

Natasha drew her pistol and prepared to fire, but the device on the light controls let out a flare of sparks as the lights went out again. Bobbi could only see brief flashes of Natasha and Yelena from the light created by the gunfire.

Light returned to the room as the door flung open. Natasha cursed and ran after Yelena, who had fled out the door.

Bobbi waited patiently. After about five minutes Natasha returned, looking frustrated.

“The bioweapon,” said Bobbi, “Did she-?”

“I destroyed it,” said Natasha as she walked up to Bobbi and brandished a key, “but she got away.”

Natasha slipped the key into a hole on the side of the chair, causing the restraints to pop open. Bobbi massaged her wrists as she got to her feet.

“How’d she make you anyway?” asked Natasha as the two began to walk out.

“Apparently Agent Auburn is quite the charmer.”

“And what?” scoffed Natasha angrily, “You couldn’t turn off your dorkiness for two minutes?”

“I’m sorry, Nat.”

“She got away,” said Natasha coldly as they emerged from the warehouse where Natasha had parked her motorcycle, “and it’s your fault.”

“At least we got the bioweapon,” offered Bobbi as Natasha mounted her motorcycle.

“You mean _I_ got the bioweapon,” corrected Natasha, “You only managed to get captured.”

Natasha put her helmet on, revved her engine, and drove off without Bobbi. Bobbi sighed and pulled out her phone to call a ride.

*** 

Bobbi walked down the dingy hallway of the apartment complex. It was late at night now, well past midnight. It had taken Bobbi some time to get all the way back home. She was supposed to be there earlier. She hoped Jessica wouldn’t be upset with her for being late. After her screw up earlier that day, she could really use her girlfriend’s support.

“Bobbi!” slurred Jessica loudly as Bobbi opened the door, “Bobbi Morse.”

“Jessica,” responded Bobbi quietly, “You’ve been drinking.”

“What else is new?” hiccuped Jessica.

Bobbi looked over at their DVD shelf near the TV. Almost all of them had been opened and tossed aside in a haphazard pile. Bobbi sighed.

“Jessica, did you-?”

“I was looking for that one movie,” said Jessica, “The one with the creepy puppets.”

“Jessica, we talked about this,” said Bobbi, “If you’re going to take my DVDs out of their cases, you have to put them back accordingly. Otherwise-”

“NERD!” shouted Jessica, following it up with a cackle.

“Wow,” whispered Bobbi.

That was one of the last things she wanted to hear right now.

Jessica’s eyes suddenly opened wide before she ran into the kitchen and puked into the sink. Bobbi rolled her eyes. She rubbed Jessica’s back until she stopped, made sure she had several glasses of water afterwards, and guided her to bed.

Bobbi looked at Jessica’s sprawled out, snoring body. She contemplated getting in bed with her, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Instead she walked back into the living area, removed her shoes, and threw herself onto the couch. She eventually drifted to sleep.

***

“Bobbi?”

Bobbi groaned and blinked herself awake, suddenly recalling where she was. Her back ached from having slept on the couch, so she quickly sat up straight to stretch it properly. She did so as Jessica took a seat next to her.

“Did you sleep here?” asked Jessica, wincing with almost every word.

“Yes.”

“What time did you get back last night?”

“After midnight,” said Bobbi, “You were awake.”

“I was?”

“You were,” said Bobbi, “You had been drinking.”

“I usually have been,” said Jessica, noting the look on Bobbi’s face, “What was different this time?”

“Last night,” said Bobbi, “I really needed you. I had had a rough mission go sideways and Nat was pissed. I really needed someone in my corner. Instead you insulted me, threw up, and I had to spend the rest of the night taking care of you.”

“Sorry,” said Jessica expressionlessly, getting up and walking to the medicine cabinet.

“Jessica,” said Bobbi firmly, “We have to talk about this.”

“I thought we just did,” said Jessica, popping several painkillers.

“Jessica, I’m not sure you understand what happened.”

“Sure I do. You wanted someone to comfort you, but I happened to be drunk at the time.”

“Jessica, I need to be able to depend on you.”

“You can.”

“I mean emotionally.”

“You can.”

“Not if last night was any indication.”

“Last night was a fluke.”

“Was it?”

“Well, yeah! I mean, how was I supposed to know you’d need to be comforted last night?”

“It doesn’t matter! When I need you, I don’t want to worry about you being drunk and mean.”

“I’m always mean.”

“This was different.”

“If you say so.”

Bobbi huffed. She knew she hadn’t gotten through to Jessica, but what else could she tell her at this point? She seemed to be adamantly against the idea that her drinking was a problem. Bobbi had been concerned about it for some time, but it had never hurt her this much before.

“Hey,” said Jessica after a few minutes of silence, “Did you want me to rent a car for the trip?”

“The trip?”

“The Avengers reunion party Jen is throwing?”

“Oh, right. Yeah, go ahead and rent us a car.”

“I’m looking forward to the party,” said Jessica as she sat at her desk and opened her laptop, “Should be fun.”

***

“Bobbi!” exclaimed Angelica happily with her hands in the air, “Jessica! You made it!”

Angelica Jones rushed over and gave each of them a hug. Jessica stepped back from hers and lightly patted Angelica on the shoulder. Bobbi could smell a hint of wine on Angelica’s breath. Still, she knew the hugs were sincere. Angelica wore red shorts, a cute yellow top, and a big grin. She was having a fantastic time.

“Where’s Jen?” asked Bobbi, looking around.

“Oh, she’s arm wrestling Thor again,” sighed Angelica, “They’ll be at it for a while. Come, let’s do shots together.”

“Let’s,” said Jessica, following closely behind Angelica.

“Come on, Jess,” called Bobbi after her, “Maybe lighten up on the drinking a bit, huh?”

“Nerd!” shouted Jessica back loudly.

Bobbi’s stomach churned in embarrassment. After their last argument Bobbi couldn’t stand Jessica insulting her, even playfully. She wished Jessica could understand that.

“Hi Bobbi!” said Peter cheerily.

Bobbi turned to see Peter and Mary Jane walking up to her. Mary Jane had a glass of wine in her hand.

“Hi guys,” smiled Bobbi back, “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good,” nodded Peter, “It’s nice to see everyone again.”

“I’m surprised MJ managed to drag you out here,” said Bobbi, “I was sure you’d never take a day off for something like this.”

“I can be very convincing,” said Mary Jane, “Tiger deserved a day off and what better way to spend it then with the Avengers!? Woo!”

Mary Jane threw both of her arms in the air, but pulled them back in when she spilled a bit of wine in the process. She smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

“She’s had a bit to drink,” smiled Peter.

“Sorry,” whispered Mary Jane.

“No, it’s fine,” reassured Peter, “You’re fine. It’s cute.”

“I wish I could say the same about my girlfriend,” sighed Bobbi.

“Oh no,” said Peter, “How much has she had?”

“We just got here,” said Bobbi, “But she’s hitting the ground running.”

“You two should talk to her about it,” said Mary Jane.

“I’ve tried,” said Peter, “She responded by destroying my underwear beyond recognition, remember?”

“Oh right,” giggled Mary Jane, “the wedgie!”

Peter frowned as his cheeks turned red.

“Bobbi!” called out Steve, raising his hand as he walked over.

“Hi Steve,” she smiled back, “How you doing?”

“Oh, you know,” he said confidently, “just looking out for everyone and all that.”

“You’re such a good person!” slurred Mary Jane, “I think it’s cool that my boyfriend looks up to you.”

Peter’s cheeks turned even redder.

“Tell me,” smiled Steve, “Since you’re dating Peter the Quick, I have to ask: does he live up to his name?”

“Wait a minute…” muttered Peter, an even brighter shade of red now.

“What do you mean?” asked Mary Jane, “Are you asking me if he’s agile?”

“No,” chuckled Steve, “I’m asking you how quick he is to cum during sex.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Steve flashed a bright light of green. When the light cleared, Loki was standing where they had just seen Steve. He had an unbelievable smug look on his face. He was wearing grey slacks and a matching vest over a dark green collared shirt and black tie. Mary Jane let out a loud gasp.

“I knew it!” cried Peter angrily, face bright red.

“You’re not Captain America!!” cried Mary Jane.

“Excellent observation,” said Loki, “Although you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Hey!” whined Peter.

“What question?” asked Mary Jane.

“Whether Peter the Quick lives up to his name,” repeated Loki.

Mary Jane gasped again.

“That’s what you meant!!” she realized angrily, raising her voice as she wrapped one arm around Peter’s shoulder, “You listen here, Odinson! My Peter is the best lay I’ve ever had! He eats me out like he’s been poisoned and my pussy is the cure!”

“Uh, MJ?” asked Peter, trembling in discomfort as just about the whole room was looking at them, “Do we have to do this here?”

“AND FURTHERMORE-” she continued, but Loki stopped her by tapping her on the forehead. 

Mary Jane’s eyes fell shut as she collapsed into Peter’s arms. Peter looked concerned for a split second until she began snoring. Then he allowed himself a sigh of relief and a small smile.

“You’re welcome,” said Loki.

“How long-?”

“Just a few minutes,” said Loki, “Better go get her some water.”

Peter nodded and carried Mary Jane off, leaving Loki and Bobbi standing together.

“So you’re impersonating the Captain again, huh?” asked Bobbi.

“Oh, what’s with all the judgment?” asked Loki, rolling his eyes, “I helped save the planet. Twice! I thought you Midgardians loved that stuff! But now suddenly if I commit identity fraud _I’m_ the bad guy!”

Bobbi chuckled. For as morally dubious as Loki was, he was also quite funny.

“Hello friends!!” bellowed Thor loudly as he walked up to them, “I heard you from the back! Are we still talking about Peter’s impressive sexual prowess?”

“Thor!” whined Peter from across the room.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” yelled Thor back sincerely, “Don’t worry! I won’t tell them how good you are at B-L-O-W-J-O-B-S!

Peter groaned.

“Loki gave me a charm,” smiled Thor, holding up a jeweled necklace, “It allows me to spell out what I’m saying so that others can’t understand it.”

Bobbi stared back blankly. Loki stifled a laugh.

“Thor,” whispered Bobbi, “There’s no charm. We all just heard you spell that.”

“What!?” cried Thor.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” exclaimed Loki in fake surprise, “The charm must have worn off. Sorry, brother! You must have revealed all sorts of embarrassing secrets because of that.”

Bobbi glared at Loki. He smiled back.

“Sorry Peter!” called out Thor, “I didn’t mean to tell everyone about the blowjobs!”

Peter groaned again.

Bobbi spent most of the party with Peter, Mary Jane, and the actual Steve Rogers. She generally avoided Jessica over the course of the night, but after a few hours Jessica gave her little choice in the matter.

“Excuse me?” echoed Jessica’s voice loudly, followed by some feedback, “Can I get everyone’s-?”

There was a screech of feedback this time, causing most people to cover their ears.

“What the hell!?” asked Jessica, standing on the stage and talking to the microphone there, “Who… Who designed this thing?”

She hiccuped and steadied her balance on the mic stand.

“Oh no,” whispered Bobbi.

“Good evening… Everyone,” slurred Jessica into the mic, “I’d like… to thank EVERYONE… for coming…”

This was as drunk as Bobbi had ever seen her. How much had she had?

“EXCEPT!” shouted Jessica, carelessly flinging her free arm in Nat’s general direction, “for THAT BITCH!”

There were a number of uncomfortable murmurs.

“That’s right!” said Jessica, “I said it! You’d all say it too if you weren’t….. COWARDS!”

“Jess!” hissed Bobbi in a hushed tone, “Cut it out. Now!”

“NERD!” laughed Jessica back, cackling into the microphone, “Someone give her a wedgie for me!”

Bobbi bit her lip and clenched her fists as everyone turned to uncomfortably look at her.

“I’m kidding!” added Jessica, leaning so far into the mic stand that she almost fell over, “I’m kidding! Nobody wedgie my girlfriend or I swear I’ll… I’ll…”

Jessica took a moment to look around the room. Then she looked Bobbi in the eye. Suddenly her careless eyes began to tear up. She sniffed and wiped her face on her sleeve.

“...I’m sorry,” said Jessica suddenly, her voice almost breaking, “I… I…”

There was a moment of dead silence as Jessica looked around the room again. Then she looked back at Bobbi.

“...why are you even dating me?” asked Jessica.

Everyone turned to look at Bobbi again. The entire party’s focus was now on this conversation.

“I’m such a fucking mess,” continued Jessica, “like, all the time. Can’t you see that? You’re supposed to be smart!”

Bobbi couldn’t think of how to respond.

“It can’t be for my good looks,” chuckled Jessica, stumbling backwards and gesturing down toward her body.

There was some murmuring.

“Oh, shut up!” shouted Jessica to no one in particular, “I know you all think I’m re...pulsive! I know exactly how gross and un… un… unattractive I am. You don’t need to pretend…”

Jessica hiccupped again, swaying back and forth as she stayed up by clutching the mic stand.

“I’m the real loser,” she muttered, “I should… I should… I should give _myself_ a wedgie. Who wants to see that, huh?”

No one said anything, but Loki raised his hand.

“Alright,” yelled Jessica, loudly tossing aside the mic stand, “Here goes!”

Jessica reached into the front of her jeans with both hands, grabbed the front of the waistband of her white briefs, and jerked them all the way up past her ribs in a single tug. Bobbi winced at the sound of stitching popping as she did. Jessica continued to pull, letting out a long “Hrrrrrrrrr” as she pulled the waistband higher and higher. Finally there was a loud **RRRIIIPPP!** as the white was completely torn away, leaving Jessica holding a torn up piece of underwear. Bobbi buried her face in her hands. She couldn’t look anymore.

“You like… You like that, everyone?” asked Jessica, stumbling back into the wall.

Jessica let out a sigh of relief. The guests all realized why and let out groans of disgust. A dark stain was forming at the crotch of Jessica’s jeans and quickly expanding down both legs. Jessica looked down at herself in bewilderment.

“Huh,” she mumbled, “Look at that.”

She continued to stare for a moment and then looked up with a huge smile.

“Hey, Romanoff!” she shouted, “You gonna kick me off the team for this? Huh?”

“Come on, Jessica!” shouted Peter from the back, “Cut it out!”

“I’m doing this for you,” burped Jessica, “asshole.”

“Alright,” sighed She-Hulk as she walked up and onto the stage, “I think that’s enough.”

“Fuck you,” slurred Jessica confidently, “What are you gonna do, Sheeeeeeee-Hulk?”

She-Hulk smacked Jessica in the side of the head just hard enough to knock the drunken woman out. Jessica’s body collapsed to the side and She-Hulk caught her by the back of the jacket, lifting her up and carrying her off the stage and out of the room, taking care not to let any of the urine drip on her.

Bobbi let out a shaky sigh. She didn’t know whether to feel relieved that it was over or mortified that it had happened. This couldn’t keep going like this. Jessica was going to have to fix herself up or their relationship wouldn’t last.

***

“Oh… God…” moaned Jessica as she slowly gained consciousness, “Fuck…”

She rolled over in her bed, but even that seemed to make every single one of her brain cells throb. Her throat was somehow both dry and sticky, not to mention tasted like death. She was somehow both nauseous and starving. This was the worst hangover she’d had in memory.

“Oh good,” said Bobbi emotionlessly, “You’re awake.”

“Fuck…” grunted Jessica, “Water… Painkillers…”

“On the table next to you,” said Bobbi.

Jessica squinted her eyes open. She only saw the tiniest amount of light, but it stabbed through her head with incredible pain. She managed to reach over to the glass of water and pills. She slowly forced herself to sit up, threw down the pills, and chugged the water. She was now feeling marginally better.

“More water…” she muttered.

Bobbi patiently got the glass, left the room, filled it, returned, and gave it to Jessica. She chugged that as well. She looked around.

“Fuck,” grunted Jessica, “The party…”

“Yeah,” said Bobbi.

“I…” uttered Jessica, “...don’t remember all of it.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” said Bobbi harshly, “There’s video.”

“Of what?”

“See for yourself,” said Bobbi, handing Jessica her phone.

Jessica looked down and pressed play. Bobbi had already pulled the video up. Loki had used some sort of spell to procure footage. Jessica only watched a couple seconds of the video before locking the phone and handing it back.

“Watch it,” said Bobbi.

“I get it,” said Jessica, not making eye contact, “I got drunk and acted stupid. I don’t need to-”

“Damnit, Jessica!” screamed Bobbi, “I had to listen to every second of that and, so help me, you will too!”

Jessica winced as the screaming exacerbated her headache. She didn’t complain. Bobbi had never been this mad with her. She must have had good reason. Jessica sighed and resumed watching the video. Jessica had a hard time not looking away during her self-deprecating monologue. It got worse when she watched the wedgie. Then it got worse again when she saw the part where she peed herself. When Jessica was done watching, she looked up at Bobbi. She felt more ashamed than she ever had in her life.

“I’m…” she whispered, “I’m sorry, Bobbi. I didn’t-”

“Shut up,” said Bobbi plainly, “I’m not doing this anymore.”

“Wait, you’re not-?”

“I’m not breaking up with you,” said Bobbi, “but if you don’t fix this I _will_ have to.”

“Fix what?”

“You’re drinking problem, Jessica!” cried out Bobbi, “Jesus Christ…”

“You want me to drink less?”

“I want you to quit.”

Jessica stared at Bobbi sadly for a moment.

“I can’t,” she said quietly.

“Yes, you can.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Bullshit!” yelled Bobbi, “Come on, Jessica! You’re better than this!”

“No I’m not!” cried Jessica.

Bobbi stared back, not knowing what to say. Jessica let out a quiet sob. Then she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

“This is who I am, Bobbi,” said Jessica quietly.

Jessica looked over. Bobbi was crying. Seeing that hurt Jessica more than she thought it would.

“You really aren’t even going to try?” asked Bobbi weakly.

“What’s the point?” said Jessica, looking away “I’m just going to end up disappointing you again. It’s not your fault; I’m just never going to be dependable. I’m sorry.”

Bobbi shook her head.

“You’re wrong,” she whispered, “That’s not who you are.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I know you, Jessica!” said Bobbi, crying again, “I know you and what you’re saying just isn’t true. You _are_ dependable. People depend on you all the time. I depend on you!”

“No accounting for poor taste,” said Jessica, still looking away.

Bobbi clasped her hands around one of Jessica’s and looked up at her.

“I want this to work, Jessica,” she said, “I really, really want it to work. If you really want this to be over, you’ll be hurting me. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” nodded Jessiac after a second, “Yeah, I understand.”

Jessica thought for a moment.

“I can’t promise anything,” she said.

“Can you promise to try?” asked Bobbi.

“...yeah,” conceded Jessica, “Yeah, I guess I can.”

***

“You’re sure she’s going to be here?” asked Natasha.

“Pretty sure,” said Bobbi, “I did some research and Dr. Messina is the only scientist in the city capable of synthesizing the cure for that bioweapon. My bet is the CIA already has him working on it. Yelena is sure to draw the same conclusion and come after him.”

“Look at you,” smiled Nat, “I guess this time your nerd brain worked to our advantage.”

“Thanks,” grunted Bobbi unhappily.

The two women were perched atop a building next to a listening device attached to the roof. The lab happened to be on the top floor, making it possible to use Natasha’s espionage tech to listen through the roof.

“So how’s Jessica?”

Bobbi coughed, not expecting the question.

“She’s fine.”

“Really?” asked Natasha skeptically, “Because we were at the same party last month and she did not seem fine.”

“She quit drinking.”

“You’re kidding!” smiled Natasha, “Well we’ll see how long that lasts I guess.”

“Hey!” hissed Bobbi quietly, “She’s going to do it. You don’t know her like I do.”

“If you say so.”

Bobbi and Natasha waited for several more hours in silence, both unsure of what to say to the other. Eventually Natasha tapped Bobbi’s shoulder and pointed down at the street. Sure enough, a tall and curvy blonde woman was entering the building.

“Could be her,” said Bobbi.

“Let’s go,” said Natasha, standing and rushing over to the rooftop entrance.

The two of them raced down the stairs and made their way past the lab entrance and to the elevator. The two stood silently waiting, watching as several people got off the elevator to go to the lab, none of them being Yelena. After a few minutes, the doors opened again and they saw the tall, curvy blonde. It was in fact Yelena, as evidenced by the two pistols she drew as soon as the doors opened.

Natasha and Bobbi dove in either direction, dodging the bullets. Yelena quickly turned her attention to Natasha and pointed both weapons at her. Natasha had drawn her own sidearm, leaving the two in a standoff.

Bobbi saw her opportunity. Within moments of Yelena turning to face Natasha, Bobbi rushed up behind her, grabbed the hand taser from off her belt, and jammed it into Yelena’s side, holding it until she fully collapsed, at which point Bobbi set about cuffing her.

“Well done,” smiled Natasha, “I really shouldn’t underestimate you or your nerd brain.”

“Thanks,” smiled Bobbi.

“I’d say tell Jessica I’m proud of her for quitting,” said Natasha after a moment, “but something tells me that’s the quickest way to send her back to the bottle.”

They turned Yelena over to the CIA. Bobbi didn’t feel great about it. A spy as well connected as her would be out of the bureaucratic system in a matter of days. This would almost certainly not be the last they saw of her.

***

“Remember,” said Bobbi, “Don’t make a whole big thing of it. She’ll hate that.”

“So I should cancel the flash mob then?” asked Peter dryly.

“So they don’t sell any alcohol here at all?” confirmed Mary Jane, looking over the menu, “Interesting.”

Peter, Bobbi, Mary Jane, and Malcolm were seated at a booth at The Chinchilla, a restaurant themed like a pub but that didn’t serve any alcohol. They were celebrating Jessica’s month of sobriety. 

“There she is!” announced Peter, waving to Jessica.

She walked up to the booth and got next to Peter. He yelped in surprise and then grunted in pain as Jessica reached into the front of his jeans and jerked his compression shorts up to his ribs before sitting down, smirking at Peter’s wriggling as he tried to fix the front wedgie.

“That bad of a day, huh?” said Bobbi.

“Nah,” dismissed Jessica, “That was just a little treat for myself.”

“You’re…” squeaked Peter, “...welcome.”

“What are we getting?” asked Jessica with a half smile, “I want wings.”

So they ordered wings. Jessica’s sobriety wasn’t discussed the whole night, which Jessica was happy about. Bobbi smiled at Jessica for the rest of the evening. She was proud of her. Once Jessica had put her mind to this, she really did it. Bobbi felt safe and supported after seeing how dedicated Jessica was to working on herself when Bobbi wanted her to.

“What?” asked Jessica, raising an eyebrow to Bobbi between bites of wings.

Bobbi chuckled. Wing sauce and ranch were smeared all over Jessica’s lips.

“Nothing,” smiled Bobbi.

Jessica smiled back. Then she took another bite of her wing.

**Author's Note:**

> lets use fetish erotica to address alcoholism bc why tf wouldn't you?


End file.
